


Blank Paper

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: Ooooh, but I’ll miss the sweet anythingsYou told me when we were drunkBut, ooooh, if you don’t mean itI don’t need it at all, yeahOoooh, but I’ll miss our midnight dreamsAnd your face touching mineBut, ooooh, if you don’t mean itI don’t need it at all, yeah





	Blank Paper

And tonight I’m scattering my bedroom floor with blank paper  
Because you ripped all my words from my mouth

I can’t believe it was only yesterday you swallowed the whispers  
I offered you when the blankets were hugging us

I’m sorry I can’t hold down the I love you’s you’ve been feeding me  
But I’ve been getting sick of their artificiality lately

There’s nothing you can do anymore, you just died in my eyes  
And now what I’m feeling is stronger than you are

Ooooh, but I’ll miss the sweet anythings  
You told me when we were drunk  
But, ooooh, if you don’t mean it  
I don’t need it at all, yeah  
Ooooh, but I’ll miss our midnight dreams  
And your face touching mine  
But, ooooh, if you don’t mean it  
I don’t need it at all, yeah

And tonight I’m not talking to you out of spite  
Cuz I know you found another one

I can’t believe you would tell them the same things  
You offered me that time I was lost

I’m sorry I didn’t fit in in the image you had of me  
But I’m not sorry for ending this

Ooooh, but I’ll miss the sweet anythings  
You told me when we were drunk  
But, ooooh, if you don’t mean it  
I don’t need it at all, yeah  
Ooooh, but I’ll miss our midnight dreams  
And your face touching mine  
But, ooooh, if you don’t mean it  
I don’t need it at all, yeah

I wish you would’ve told me sooner  
I wasn’t what you wanted  
Now I’m stuck with a locked door  
You once had the key to

Ooooh, but I’ll miss the sweet anythings  
You told me when we were drunk  
But, ooooh, if you don’t mean it  
I don’t need it at all, yeah  
Ooooh, but I’ll miss our midnight dreams  
And your face touching mine  
But, ooooh, if you don’t mean it  
I don’t need it at all, yeah


End file.
